Child
by wolfkiss
Summary: This is a short little something I wrote out of bordom. I got to thinking about konohas next generation and this is what came of it...So this is like everyones kids.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto...

A little girl stepped onto the school grounds. All the boys around stopped and stared at the new girl. Two long black pigtails pooled down her back and big green eyes gazed out at everyone who dared look at her. A fan was printed on the left side of her black jumper, on the right was a circle inside a circle. Quickly the girl scanned the yard for others she knew.

A pair of fraternal twins were looking at her...at least se thought they were. But she could never tell with those two. The taller of the two had his black hair pulled into a low ponytail and his sister had hers in a bun. They were both toying around with a kunai with ease. Their white eyes bore into her green. She tilted her head up daring them to speak to her. The girl whispered to her brother. He smiled, but shook his head no. Her eyes left those two and went to a fluffy, blond haired girl laying in the grass and staring at the sky. She glanced at the dark haired girl, muttered something about her being troublesome and turned back to the sky. Next she spotted a timid looking brown haired boy with white eyes. He was holding a small pup close to his chest as he talked to another boy who wore sunglasses. The other boy had spiky black hair and a jacket that hid the bottom of his face and nodded at appropriate times as his friend tried to talk with out stuttering.

A tiny girl with blond hair was swinging on the swings while munching happily on a bag of chips. She had swirls painted on her cheeks that never seemed to smear. Next to the blond girl there was a boy with the biggest eyebrows the world had ever seen. He smiled at the girl with black pigtails and gave her a thumbs up. She snorted in reply and turned to a loud crash.

A girl, with spiky and wild pigtails cascading down her back, tore out of the school building. She was laughing like a maniac. This girl wore a bright orange jumper with a spiral on the front. The new girl glared at the loud blond. This looked would have made most pee their pants, but the blond just stopped running and stuck her tongue out. "I see you finally made it to school." She said hands on hips. The black haired girl just rolled here green eyes and watched as a man with a top knot walked out of the school covered in paint. The blue eyed girl giggled and took off running again.

Suddenly a black haired boy was standing next to the new girl. He had big blue eyes and a shirt with a fan on it. "Welcome to class cousin." He said his eyes flashing red as he showed off his inheritance. The new girl put on her own red eyes to glare back at him with before heading into class.

The now semi-clean teacher walked into the class room full of all his students. He smiled at the pigtailed new girl and walked up to her. "Hello." He said scratching at an old scar on his nose that was dusted lightly pink with a blush as he looked around his paint covered room. "Pardon the mess. One of my students is such a troublemaker. You must be my new student. You probably don't know this, but I was there when you were born." The girl nodded and held out a deep purple nail painted hand. "Nice to finally meat you Iruka sensai. Father said you taught him when he was in school.

"Yes I did. Your father was an exhalant student."

"You probably have had to deal with Naruko for longer then I have being that you also taught her father. I'm sorry."

Iruka laughed. "Yes, I taught he father and he was a hand full but a grew up well. Your fathers were best friends."

"And she is my best friend...our fathers are still very close though they argue like dogs sometimes."

"They did when the were young to. It makes since that you and Naruko are friends then. Well welcome to class Miss Uchiha Sasuko. You can sit with your cousin Itachi if you wish."

Authors note: OK! (points at readers) In cases you didn't figure it out I will give you the children's parents in order of appearance.

Black pigtails-Sasuke & Sakura

Hyuga twins-neji & tenten

fluffy, blond-Shikamaru & Temari

Brown haired hyuga with pup-Kiba & Hinata

Sunglasses-Shino & ?

Blond eating chips-Choji & ?

Eyebrows-Lee & ?

Blond pigtails-Naruto & ?

Black haired boy-Itachi & Ino

Don't ask about Itachi and Ino I wanted Sasuko to have more family. Soooooo I put Itachi in there. And no he is still not good just...in love...Oh and the ? are there 'cause I ran out of people and just figured that they hooked up with other ninja from the village. (Waves byebye)


End file.
